Fenrir
also known by the codename , is a Second Generation Faith Organization Object.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 2 Etymology is a monstrous wolf in Norse Mythology, fated to kill Odin at Ragnarok. A is a children's toy consisting of a box with a crank. Turning the crack plays a tune and at the end of the tune is a 'surprise', usually the box's lid popping open and a figure popping out. Design The 50m spherical main body is supported by four static electricity floats arranged into a wide-open V-shape and a narrowly closed V-shape. It has a single main cannon on the very front structured like a collapsible parabolic antenna or an auto-open umbrella. A single main pillar sticks out forward and eight arms are attached alongside that. The sides of the main pillar are covered in something like gear teeth.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 2 Part 3 Technology Fenrir uses a unique type of main cannon not found in other Objects, the metal shell cannon. The metal shell cannon uses springs to launch a lead metal shell. Each of the eight arms attached to the cannon's main structure contains an extremely powerful coil spring made of chromium steel and that power is made to gather in the main pillar and fire the ring-shaped shell. In order to reload the cannon Fenrir has something like a water pipe near the point of the floats at its feet. This pipe sprays liquefied lead onto the main cannon pillar, which spins around. The lead rapidly cools and hardens, creating another ringed shell for the weapon. Despite its power, it loses accuracy when used at very short ranges.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 2 Part 4 The use of springs in a main cannon should not be underestimated. The simple structure makes the equations easier, so vectors can be combined to multiply the output force all you want. Metal shell cannons could even become more of a threat in the future when an upper limit in the power of railguns and coilguns is reached. In fact, the springs used are cutting-edge tech that was on the table as a possible non-linear motor mass driver. However, the springs used in the eight arms are still made of chromium steel and are subjected to incredible levels of stress and heat due to the excess energy. They can't last long, and trying to repeatedly cool them down whenever they heat would only wear down the metal faster. In order to solve this problem the Fenrir swaps out its springs constantly in the field. The main cannon has a repair factory in the center. When it's closed the inner side of the extended arms is positioned right alongside the main pillar. While the two points are in contact, metal shutters open and replace the heat-weakened springs with new ones.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 2 Part 11 On the whole, Fenrir is a crystallization of elastic alloy technology. The suspension uses physical-sensor inverted pendulums and it also has a quick-dash tail made out a central stake-like pillar that moves alongside guiderails. Essentially a giant pile bunker, the tail fires in the opposite direction to negate the main cannon’s recoil and it also stabs it into the ground to make quick dashes without using its static electricity system. Fenrir's ability to make instant dashes to the left and right give it a high degree of evasion accuracy. However, since Fenrir needs to use the tail to counter its main weapon's recoil, it cannot attack and dodge at the same time. Specifications *Class: 2nd Generation specialized in land battles *Type: Long-range Invasion Weapon *Length: 190m (When pile bunker is at maximum deployment during a dash) *Armor Material: 2cm x 500 layers (including welding impurities) *Propulsion Engine: Electrostatic propulsion *Top Speed: 580km/h *Main Armament: Metal shell cannon x 1 *Secondary Armament: Metal shell cannons, laser beams, pile bunker for instant dashes, etc *Main Color: Khaki Background The Fenrir's unusual armament is the result of a pretty bad accidental explosion with a railgun capacitor three years ago, which left a bit of a trauma on the Faith Organization. Chronology Project Whiz Kid Fenrir was part of the forces sent by the Faith Organization to take care of Giant Pizza, since their movement for independence would interfere with their spring factories that supplied the Object and their plans to take over the silo cities.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 2 Part 7Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 2 Part 8 The Object and its unit crossed paths with the Legitimacy Kingdom's 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion, which was patrolling the Great Canyon area. Just as the two units reached each other, Fenrir attacked the 37th's Baby Magnum, which managed to hold its own due to the Fenrir's main cannon not being as useful at the incredibly short ranges they were fighting. Fenrir and its unit ended up retreating. Fenrir approached Giant Pizza again, engaging the Baby Magnum in battle a second time. Sabotage of the 37th's battalion interfered with the Fenrir's floats, forcing it to use its tail to continue moving. Eventually, Quenser Barbotage unwittingly boarded the Object's surfaceHeavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 2 Part 10 and discovered that the main cannon's springs needed to be constantly replaced in the field. Quenser used his Hand Axe to sabotage the process, essentially jamming the Fenrir's main cannon and forcing it to surrender. References Category:Objects